No Doubt, I Love You
by myunicorn91
Summary: Suho cemburu, tapi sayangnya, Lay tidak peka. / Summary abal / EXO FF / BL / SuLay / LayHo / Terinspirasi dari EXO Japan Fanmeet / Oneshoot! / RnR? / Gomawo *bow*


_**Summary**_** : Suho cemburu, tapi sayangnya, Lay tidak peka. / Summary abal / EXO FF/ SuLay / LayHo / Terinspirasi dari _EXO Japan Fanmeet_ / RnR? / Gomawo *bow* **

_**Genre**_** : Romance**

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : Suho and Lay and EXO member**

**Warning : BL, gaje, abal, typo(s), DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. Tapi fanfic abal ini murni milik saya :D**

**Happy Reading ~ **

"Myeon, kau marah?" Lay berbisik pelan pada Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _van_ yang mengantarkan mereka ke Yokohama Hotel (?).

"Tidak." Suho menjawab singkat lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan malam kota Yokohama yang indah.

"Begitukah? Kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara hari ini." Gumam Lay pelan, takut membangunkan Xiumin yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya merasa lelah." Lagi-lagi Suho menjawab singkat, tanpa menatap Lay.

"Oh, kau tidur saja sebentar. Akan kubangunkan kalau kita sudah sampai hotel." Ujar Lay sambil mengeluarkan _ipod_nya.

Suho mendengus pelan. Namja di sebelahnya ini benar-benar tidak peka. Apakah raut wajah Suho yang keruh itu belum cukup menjelaskan suasana hatinya? Seharusnya Lay tau, Suho sedang kesal. Oh, jangan ditanya kenapa Suho kesal. _Well_, apakah kau tidak kesal kalau –ehem- kekasihmu memuji-muji orang lain di depanmu? Di depan orang banyak? Setelah tidak bertemu selama hampir dua minggu, setelah Suho mati-matian menjaga _image_nya dengan tidak berguling-guling di lantai dorm saking rindunya dia pada Lay, bukannya memeluknya, Lay malah memuji-muji Chen dengan bangganya. Lay malah tanpa ragu mengatakan dia akan menjadi fans Chen seandainya dia bukan anggota EXO. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Chen juga balas memuji Lay dan mengatakan dia akan menjadi fans Lay. Belum lagi mereka berpelukan, tepat di depan Suho! _Damn! The fucking ChenLay moment_! Batin Suho kesal. Dan sekarang, bukannya menyadari kesalahannya, Lay malah enak-enakan mendengarkan lagu di _ipod_nya. _Dasar unicorn pikun tidak peka!_ Rutuk Suho dalam hati. Suho memejamkan mata, tapi batinnya masih terus menggerutu. Hhhh, susah sekali menghalau rasa kesal kalau rasa itu sudah menguasai hatimu. Kemudian Suho merasa lengannya disentuh pelan. Berusaha menormalkan kembali raut wajahnya, Suho menoleh enggan. Dan dihadapannya langsung tersaji pemandangan indah seorang Zhang Yixing yang sedang tersenyum manis memamerkan _dimple_nya. Biasanya Suho akan terpesona dengan senyum itu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Ya Lay-_ah_, ada apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai, Myeon. Kau tidak mau turun?" Kata Lay masih dengan senyumnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi kegembiraan tetap terpancar disana. Berjumpa dengan fans memang hal yang menyenangkan. Semua member juga merasa seperti itu. Termasuk Suho. Tapi itu sebelum _moment_ ChenLay -mari memuji satu sama lain- tercipta. Setelah _moment_ itu, _mood_ Suho mendadak turun sampai ke dasar. Tapi dia berusaha keras menebarkan senyum selama sisa acara.

"Ah, iya." Suho meraih tasnya dan baru menyadari bahwa _van_ sudah kosong. "Kemana yang lain?"

"Sudah turun dari tadi. Mungkin mereka sudah sampai di kamar." Lay terkekeh pelan. "Tumben kau bisa tidur senyenyak itu di mobil. Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah."

Suho mengangkat bahu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam mobil, Suho melangkah turun dan mengikuti Lay masuk ke dalam hotel.

"Senang sekali rasanya melihat para fans seantusias itu. Rasa lelahku langsung terbang entah kemana." Kata Lay ketika mereka berada di dalam lift.

Suho bergumam tidak jelas. "Ya."

Kening Lay berkerut mendengar jawaban setengah hati dari Suho. Dia merasa, ada yang aneh dengan Suho. Tapi apa?

"Myeon, ada apa? Kau ada masalah? Aku merasa suasana hatimu sedang buruk sekarang."

Suho menggeleng pelan. Oh, tidak taukah Lay betapa sebenarnya Suho ingin berteriak dan melampiaskan kekesalannya? Tapi tidak. Suho tidak akan melakukannya. Suho merasa lelah dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar. Suho akan membicarakannya besok, ketika mereka sedang senggang, dalam keadaan fisik dan psikis yang segar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Xing. Hanya merasa sedikit lelah." Tepat setelah itu, pintu lift terbuka dan Suho bergegas masuk ke dalam _suit_ apartement yang sudah disediakan, tidak mempedulikan Lay yang masih berdiam bingung di dalam lift. Sambil menghela nafas, Lay kemudian menyusul Suho.

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka disambut keadaan yang berisik karena rupanya para member belum ada yang tidur. Mereka masih asyik mengobrol dan bercanda di ruang tengah.

"Kalian kemana dulu? Datang belakangan." Sambut Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar.

"Lebih baik kalian segera tidur. Besok kita masih harus syuting hari kedua." Kata Suho datar. Sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Suasana mendadak hening. Meski Suho mengatakannya dengan pelan dan datar, tapi nada suaranya terdengar dingin, membuat semua member menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

"Kau juga harus segera istirahat, Myeon. Kondisimu tidak begitu baik hari ini." Celetuk Lay ringan, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura mencekam yang Suho tebarkan.

Suho baru saja akan melangkah ke kamar ketika suara Lay yang riang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chen-_ya_, sini sini. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide menulis lagu. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Ayo kita ke kamar. Dari balkon, kita bisa melihat pemandangan malam kota ini dengan jelas. Indah sekali! Pasti sangat berguna untuk melancarkan idemu." Sambut Chen semangat. Dia menggamit lengan Lay dan menyeret namja Changsha itu ke kamar.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, mau ikut bergabung?" Tanya Lay polos.

Chanyeol salah tingkah. Mendadak dia merasa gugup ketika Suho menatapnya dengan tajam. "Errrr, lain kali saja _hyung_. Lebih baik aku tidur."

"Lebih baik kalian semua segera tidur dan jangan melakukan aktifitas lain! Cepat masuk kamar dan jangan berkeliaran. Dan ingat, jangan berisik!" Kata Suho tegas. Perkataannya ditujukan untuk semua member, tapi pandangannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Chen dan Lay yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari para membernya, sang _leader_ langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku tau dia sedang kesal, tapi tidak perlu berteriak juga. Kita kan tidak tuli." Kata Lay memecah keheningan. "Ya sudah, kita tidur saja." Lanjut Lay sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah Chen dan Lay masuk ke kamar mereka, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai mendengus kasar. "Dasar tidak peka."

Sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka sudah menduga bahwa Suho pasti _badmood_ setelah kejadian 'itu' dan dugaan mereka terbukti benar. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya kenapa Suho menjadi ketus seperti itu. Jadi, daripada terkena semburan murka Suho, akhirnya mereka memilih masuk ke kamar dan beristirahat.

* * *

Hampir tengah malam. Seorang namja tengah duduk termenung di tepi ranjangnya. Secara fisik, dia lelah. Dia sungguh ingin tidur, tapi matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Kedua kelopak indah itu enggan terpejam. Lalu samar-samar, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki kamar dan mendekatinya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, dia tau siapa tamu tak diundang itu. Aroma parfum orang itu sudah terlalu akrab dengan indera penciumannya.

"Kau tidak suka dingin, tapi kenapa kau membiarkan jendelanya terbuka?" Sosok itu berjalan ke jendela dan menutup sebagian tirainya, meminimalkan hembusan angin yang masuk. Lalu sosok itu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, tepat di sebelah si empunya ranjang.

"Kau bilang kami harus tidur, lalu kenapa kau sendiri belum tidur?"

Suho -penghuni kamar itu- tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku tau kau marah, Myeon. Jangan menyangkalnya. Kau tau kau tidak akan bisa menipuku."

"Aku sebal, Xing." Jawab Suho akhirnya.

"Aku tau. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menjelaskan hal-hal apa yang membuatmu kesal. Kurasa lebih dari satu, benar?"

Suho menoleh dan menatap Lay yang malah tersenyum. Suho mendengus. "Banyak, Xing. Banyak hal yang membuatku kesal."

"Silakan katakan padaku, apa saja itu."

"Pertama, kenapa kau lama sekali di China. Kedua, kenapa kau sering sekali berfoto dengan aktor-aktor rekanmu di film itu. Foto kalian bertebaran dimana-mana. Ketiga, akhir-akhir ini kau juga sering berfoto dengan banyak yeoja dan mereka memujimu. Keempat, aku sudah melihat foto _teaser_ film terbarumu dan apa-apaan adegan di sofa itu? Kau tidak macam-macam dengan yeoja itu kan? Dan kelima, kenapa kau lebih memilih Chen daripada aku? Memuji-mujinya dan memeluknya di depanku?"

Lay tersenyum kecil. "Kau cemburu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Myeon, seharusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu. Aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai saudaraku. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. Begitu juga dengan para yeoja itu. Seharusnya kau bangga mereka memujiku. Bukankah itu berarti aku mengagumkan? Dan soal Chen, aku memang menyukainya. Memangnya salah?"

"Apa?!" Suho menyembur keras.

"Dengar, aku memang menyukainya. Siapa yang tidak menyukai suaranya yang indah dan karakternya yang periang? Aku rasa semua orang juga menyukainya."

"Ya ya ya. Aku tau kau menyukainya. Dan dia juga menyukaimu. Kalian benar-benar cocok." Suho mendengus sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Suho menoleh. "Apa?"

Yixing menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Myeon, sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Pernahkah aku marah ketika di berbagai acara, kau lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada aku?"

Suho menggeleng.

"Pernakah aku marah ketika kau lebih memilih memeluk Xiumin _hyung_ atau Baekki ketika kita memenangkan _award_, padahal aku yang berada di sampingmu?"

Sekali lagi Suho menggeleng. Benar, Lay tidak marah ataupun ngambek padanya karena masalah semacam itu.

"Apakah aku marah ketika kau mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa dulu kau sempat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Luhan _ge_?"

Lagi-lagi Suho menggeleng. Sebenarnya saat itu Suho keceplosan dan dia khawatir Lay marah. Tapi ternyata Lay tetap tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal.

"Apakah aku marah dan mendiamkanmu berhari-hari ketika aku melihat foto SuDo _moment_ bertebaran dimana-mana?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Suho menggeleng. Dia ingat, semua member mengomelinya karena mereka menganggap _skinship_nya dengan Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan. Mereka takut Lay akan sakit hati nantinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri menelepon Lay dan meminta maaf. Tapi nyatanya, Lay tetap tenang. Berbeda dengan Suho yang langsung mencak-mencak ketika melihat kedekatan Kris dengan Lay.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak marah?"

Suho terlihat berpikir. Lalu menatap Lay dengan curiga dan kening berkerut. "Karena kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

Lay menyentil pelan kening Suho. "Bodoh! Jawaban macam apa itu?" Lay terkekeh pelan, geli melihat tampang Suho yang sedang meringis. "Aku tidak marah karena aku percaya padamu."

Kening Suho berkerut dalam. Apa maksudnya?

"Myeon, pada dasarnya, rasa cemburu itu muncul karena tidak adanya rasa percaya dari seseorang kepada pasangannya. Rasa cemburu juga bisa menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya orang itu tidak percaya diri. Dia takut pasangannya akan direbut orang lain, karena itu dia marah."

"Cemburu itu bumbu cinta, Xing. Kalau kau cemburu, berarti kau mencintai pasanganmu."

"Memang benar. Tapi menurutku, cemburu berlebihan malah menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak mempercayai pasanganmu. Dalam pengertian yang lebih ekstrim, cemburu bisa diartikan bahwa seseorang mencurigai pasangannya dan menuduhnya berselingkuh." Lay menatap Suho dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Myeon. Karena itu aku percaya padamu. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah marah, karena aku tau, kau tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku."

"Percaya diri sekali." Suho mendengus, tapi perlahan-lahan, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku. Karena itu, kau harus percaya padaku. Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu dengan mencemburui hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

"Tapi tetap, rasanya kesal sekali melihatmu berdekatan dengan orang lain. Kau itu milikku, Xing. Dan aku tidak suka milikku disentuh ataupun menyentuh orang lain. Aku sangat posesif, kau tau?"

Lay terkikik kecil. "Myeon, kita -kau dan aku-, memiliki banyak perhatian yang bisa kita berikan pada orang lain. Kita memiliki jutaan kata yang dapat kita sampaikan pada orang lain. Kita juga memiliki banyak kasih yang dapat kita bagi dengan orang lain. Tapi kita hanya memiliki satu hati yang hanya bisa kita berikan pada satu orang." Lay tersenyum dan menatap Suho dengan lembut. "Seperti hati kita yang sudah terikat satu sama lain. Hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu dan hatimu sudah menjadi milikkku. Aku percaya, kita tidak akan pernah bisa saling berpaling. Yang terpenting bukanlah apa yang terlihat oleh mata atau apa yang terdengar oleh telinga. Tapi yang terpenting adalah apa yang dirasakan oleh hati. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Suho mengangguk. "Kau benar, Xing. Kau pemilik hatiku dan aku pemilik hatimu. Selamanya akan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir, takut, cemburu atau apapun itu..." Lay menjeda sejenak kata-katanya lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada kiri Suho. "Karena aku tau, hatimu hanya tertuju padaku." Lalu Lay meraih tangan Suho dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya. "Dan kau juga tidak perlu khawatir, karena kau tau pasti, hatiku hanya tertuju padamu." Lay menatap Suho. Dalam kegelapan, matanya nampak lembut bercahaya. "Dengar, mereka berdebar sangat kencang sekarang."

Suho meremas tangan Lay yang berada di dadanya, demikian juga dengan Lay yang balas meremas tangan Suho yang masih berada di dadanya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, mereka dapat merasakan jantung pasangan mereka berdetak kencang. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Suho menarik Lay mendekat dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku sempat marah padamu."

Lay tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." Lay mengecup kilat bibir Suho. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Saling menatap dengan kening menempel dan telapak tangan di dada pasangan. Kemudian Lay bergumam pelan. "Malam sudah sangat larut, lebih baik kita tidur."

"Yixingie..." Panggil Suho pelan ketika mereka berbaring berhadapan di tempat tidur.

"Ya?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Lay terkekeh pelan. "Sudah berjam-jam aku berada di hadapanmu dan kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Sudah terlambat, kau tau?"

Suho sedikit merengut. "Salahkan dirimu yang sudah membuatku kesal, sehingga aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya tadi."

Lay tertawa kecil, membuat selimutnya sedikit tersingkap. Suho membetulkan letak selimut Lay dan berbisik lembut.

"Selamat malam, Xing. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu." Suho mengecup lembut bibir Lay.

Lay memejamkan mata, merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan sapuan bibir Suho di atas bibirnya.

"Selamat malam, Myeon. Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**ChanKaiSoo's **_**room**_

"Tenang sekali, tidak terdengar apa-apa." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tadinya aku pikir Suho _hyung_ akan mengamuk. Mengingat betapa menyeramkannya wajahnya tadi." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah berbaikan. Tapi kenapa kamar mereka sunyi sekali. Aku tidak mendengar adanya suara-suara aneh. Aneh." Timpal Kai sambil merapatkan telinganya ke dinding.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas. "Kau yang aneh, Kai-_ya_. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan akan kau dengar?" Lalu matanya beralih pada Baekhyun yang sama sibuknya dengan Kai, sibuk bermesraan dengan tembok. "Dan kau juga, Baek _hyung_, kenapa masih disini. Kembali ke kamarmu sana! Temani Xiumin _hyung_."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Iya, iya. Aku keluar sekarang." Gerutunya sambil melangkah keluar.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, Kai-_ya_, cepat tidur atau aku akan menendang kalian ke lobby!" Ancam Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah mengantuk tapi ketiga bocah kepo itu sedari tadi sibuk menguping kamar sebelah dan berbisik-bisik dengan hebohnya, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Chanyeol dan Kai kompak lalu naik ke ranjang masing-masing.

**ChenLay's **_**room**_

"Maaf _hyung_, jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-_ah_. Aku fleksibel, kau tau. Kalau kau masih kepanasan, kecilkan saja suhu _AC_nya. Aku tidak masalah. Aku tidur duluan ya." Kata Chen sambil melempar _handphone_nya ke atas meja nakas.

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Suho kalau _roommate_nya itu sedang _badmood_, karena itu dia memutuskan main sebentar di kamar ChanKaiSoo. Sehun berniat menunggu sampai Suho tidur, baru dia akan menyusul masuk. Ternyata, saat Sehun hendak masuk ke kamarnya, dia melihat Lay sedang berada di dalam. Sehun memutuskan menunggu sampai Lay keluar, tapi ternyata Suho meminta Lay tidur bersamanya. Sehun mendengus jengkel, tapi dia bisa apa. Lalu Chen yang saat itu kebetulan hendak ke dapur, melihat Sehun dan akhirnya mengajak Sehun pindah ke kamarnya.

**Xiumin's **_**room**_

_Aku tidak mau tau. Urus saja masalahmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Sudah tau Junmyeon cemburuan, kau masih saja cari gara-gara. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini, Jongdae-ya. Kuharap kau menyadarinya. Ingat reaksi Junmyeon saat di EXOCAST? Beruntung waktu itu dia tidak marah. Kau ini. Sudah tau mereka lama tidak bertemu, eh begitu bertemu, kau malah mengacaukannya. Sudah ah, aku mau tidur. Oya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot minta maaf padaku. Aku tidak marah. Kau harus minta maaf pada mereka. Pada Junmyeon dan Yixing. Dan ingat, besok jangan kacaukan moment mereka lagi._

Setelah menekan tombol _'send'_, Xiuman mematikan _handphone_nya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Dia mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut.

"Hah, beruntung dua ninja itu cukup dewasa sehingga mereka tidak bertengkar sambil berteriak-teriak. Aku bisa tidur dengan tenang." Xiumin bergumam pelan. Tapi baru saja dia hendak memejamkan mata, telinganya diusik oleh suara berisik yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu Xiumin mendengar suara seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

"Umin _hyung_, aku tidur disini ya~?" Terdengarlah suara merajuk dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan berisik!" Jawab Xiumin malas sambil membalikkan badan.

* * *

**END.**

**Bwahahaha, _ending_nya gaje banget ya? **

**Ini terinspirasi dari _EXO Japan Fanmeet_ kemarin. Adakah yang udah liat? Kalau udah liat, pasti tau deh :D. **

**Dan...dan...jreng jreng, kemarin SuLay _moment_ bertebaran. Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Dari pelukan sampai **_**selca**_** bareng. OMG! Dan di _Day 2_, moment mereka masih berjaya. Yuhuuuu #kibarbanner.**

**Semoga di _Day 3_ dan seterusnya, mereka tetap berjaya ya? Hahahaha.**

**Oya, untuk pembagian kamar hotel (atau sebut aja apartement), saya buat sama kayak dorm mereka di Korea. Salah atau bener, anggap aja gitu deh ya (?) #plak.**

**Betewe, _Happy Birthday_ Luhan-_ge_._ Be success and keep healthy_. Wo ai ni.**

**.**

**Saya tau ini ff abal-abal banget, tapi makasih udah mau baca.**

**Wanna to review /wink/**

**Gomawo all :***


End file.
